<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thoughts on the future by SteveM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036846">Thoughts on the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM'>SteveM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Public Interest [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking advantage of a brief gap in their heroic schedules Kate and Kara take a night for themselves...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In The Public Interest [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now that’s one hell of a view.”</p>
<p>“Yeah…”</p>
<p>“How long did it take you to find this place?”</p>
<p>“Not long. A week or two.”</p>
<p>“I see… and, out of curiosity, how much of the planet did you cover in that week or two?”</p>
<p>“Umm… about a third?”</p>
<p>“Well at least you didn’t rush.” </p>
<p>The two voices merged into laughter as their owners held each other a little closer. Above them the inky blackness of the night sky sparkled with countless pinpricks of light while all around the grasslands whispered and swayed in the gentle wind. Aside from the two women themselves only the large checkered blanket and oversized wicker hamper staked out a claim to ‘civilisation’ existing in the world as nature stretched to the horizon.</p>
<p>“How many of them do you know?” Kate asked softly, enjoying the gentle warmth pulsing from her wife.</p>
<p>“Their names? All of them.”</p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p>“I got bored a few years back waiting at the fortress for Kal to turn up so I asked the computer to give me something random to learn about Earth. It went with star maps.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess…. Super speed-reading?”</p>
<p>“Naturally.” Kara replied sounding slightly smug.</p>
<p>“And you just… retain all that?” Kate asked raising herself up on an elbow to better look at her wife’s beautiful face.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well… eventually, anyway. Usually have to read it a few hundred times for it to really sink in.”</p>
<p>“I know I’ve probably said this at least, oh, several hundred times over the last couple of years but you’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“Six hundred and twelve times.”</p>
<p>“What?!?”</p>
<p>“You said that six hundred and…” Kara burst into giggles at the mix of shock and astonishment on Kate’s face. “No, no sorry, I’m kidding, I don’t know how many times you said it.”</p>
<p>“Oh you… you….” Kate spluttered then threw herself sideways, rolling Kara over a couple of times until Kate ended up pinning her to the blanket. “Say sorry!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Mrs Kane….”</p>
<p>Kate swallowed hard as she completely failed to stop the shiver of excitement that ran from head to toe. “Dial the sexy back a bit and say sorry again.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed, reached up and kissed the face she still couldn’t believe she got to wake up to. </p>
<p>“Better.” Kate said once they could both breathe again. “And also worse. But better for me not immediately jumping you and spoiling the moment.”</p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Gah! Come on Kara, at least pretend to play fair!”</p>
<p>“Yes Ma’am….” </p>
<p>Kate sighed and shifted her weight, sliding down Kara’s body a little so she could reach down and play with the hem of her very short skirt.</p>
<p>“Kara?”</p>
<p>“Yes Kate?”</p>
<p>“You know I adore you, right?”</p>
<p>“I had noticed.”</p>
<p>“And you’re aware that a skirt this short combined with that crop top shows off that you have the body of an angel, yes?”</p>
<p>“Well I don’t like to brag….”</p>
<p>“And you remember how you wanted to come out here and have a romantic meal under the stars, get away from it all and talk?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“If you keep talking like that the rest of the conversation is likely to be dominated by ‘yes’, ‘more’, ‘please’ and ‘fuck’.”</p>
<p>“Problem?”</p>
<p>“Oh not a problem at all but I thought you might want to wait to look at the stars for more than fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“I can do that while you’re making me say all those lovely things.”</p>
<p>“Not with me sitting on your face you can’t.”</p>
<p>“Ah, but with…”</p>
<p>“No! Ah-ah, nope, we’ve talked about that, no x-ray visioning through me. It’s… weird.”</p>
<p>“Spoilsport.” Kara laughed sticking her tongue out. “Alright, alright I can wait…”</p>
<p>“Can you?” Kate put her hands above her head and stretched up, showing off her staggering physique as the simple tight white t-shirt seemed to mould itself around her abs.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Kara squeaked, staring at the vision pinning her to the ground.</p>
<p>“How about now?” Kate asked with a laugh as she ground her ass against Kara’s hips.</p>
<p>“….Maybe… “</p>
<p>“Maybe? Why Supergirl you really are incorruptible.” Kate purred in her best seductive voice.</p>
<p>“….no? No. Not if you do that I can’t!” Kara gasped, her hands clenching into fists from the effort of staying still.</p>
<p>“Good to know.” Kate said, patting Kara’s cheek affectionately before rolling off her.</p>
<p>“You are not nice!” Kara said as she tried to regain her composure.</p>
<p>“Never claimed to be.”</p>
<p>“Oh it wasn’t a complaint.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I should hope not!”</p>
<p>“But you know I’m gonna get you back for that, right?”</p>
<p>“You’d better!”</p>
<p>Kara laughed and floated up a few inches so she could roll on her side and look down at Kate.</p>
<p>“What?” Kate asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile that always made Kara want to kiss her.</p>
<p>“Nothing…. Everything.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a range….”</p>
<p>“You know you tend to butcher my vocabulary.”</p>
<p>“Clearly. So much so you can still pluck ‘vocabulary’ out of the air you’re currently floating in. Want to try again?”</p>
<p>Kara giggled and shrugged her shoulders. “Fair point. It’s just… this is going to sound silly… but there are times I look at you and wish I could go back in time.”</p>
<p>“If it’s to warn your younger self about me I’m going to be very upset.”</p>
<p>“Close.” Kara said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Actually it would be to go back to that pod as I was floating all alone in the phantom zone and tell her it’s going to be okay. That twenty five years of nightmares - and a decade learning not to fear the popcorn maker after that - will all be worth it. Because she’ll meet you and fall so hopelessly, wonderfully in love. That there’s a future worth waiting for… worth fighting for.”</p>
<p>A hand shot up, grabbed Kara by the shirt and pulled her down to a waiting kiss strong enough to make even the girl of steel gasp. </p>
<p>“You really do have a way with words.” Kate said when she was finally convinced to let go by a lack of oxygen. “Any way you can earn a living from that?”</p>
<p>“Well I could always write erotic fiction, plenty of inspiration there….”</p>
<p>“There’s no money in it. Though feel free to practice…” Kate said with a wink. </p>
<p>“You know I can write an entire library in a weekend, right?”</p>
<p>“And why haven’t you?” Kate said with mock-outrage. “Honestly, I have to do all the thinking around here!” </p>
<p>“Well I could….” Kara said, squirming in some very interesting ways on top of her wife. “But that’s a weekend I could spend… researching.”</p>
<p>“Oh *that’s* fair…” Kate moaned while desperately trying to make it sound more like a complaint than a complement. “You’re Supergirl, can’t you do both?”</p>
<p>“Well I could but I don’t think you’d appreciate me bringing a typewriter to bed.”</p>
<p>The mental image was too much and Kate cracked up which took Kara along for the ride. The blonde collapsed on to the brunette and Kate automatically wrapped her arms around those slim hips, holding her lover close. Kara’s head ended up nestled on Kate’s shoulder, a hand lying across her chest as the torrent of laughter slowed to a trickle.</p>
<p>“Kate?”</p>
<p>“Mmm?”</p>
<p>“Do you ever… I mean… do you think about the future? Our future, I mean, not the safety of the world sort of thing.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Kate shrugged though she made sure to only use her right shoulder so as not to disturb Kara. “I’ve never been much of a future planning sort of girl.”</p>
<p>“What? But you’re Batwoman! Planning’s what you do!”</p>
<p>“Okay, we’ve been through this, planning to the nth degree was way more Bruce’s thing than mine. I’m just better at bullshitting than he was so can make people think I have a plan long enough for me to think of one!”</p>
<p>“Even so…”</p>
<p>“When it comes to me, myself and I then….” Kate hesitated, thoughts she didn’t often consider lining up in her mind. “I guess I’ve known who I am for a long, long time. Where I was going never seemed to be that important.” She laughed and squeezed Kara’s tightly. “Which is probably for the best as I doubt I’d have come up with ‘married to the best ass in the universe and by the way I’ve checked and also she’s an alien’ as the likely goal.”</p>
<p>“Flattery will get you anything and everything you wish.” Kara said nuzzling Kate’s neck. “But about the future thing…”</p>
<p>“Other than hearing you scream my name in the next hour or two?”</p>
<p>“That’s not thinking about the future, that’s a cast iron certainty.” </p>
<p>“Well in that case I’m really not sure and that’s the truth.” Kate said quietly. “Uh, almost, anyway. I know whatever it is I desperately want you in it. Like… can’t breathe or move otherwise level of want you in it.”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not going anywhere, you know that.” Kara said gently. “And I think we’ve established we’ll both tear the universe apart to make that happen.”</p>
<p>“Which, again, is a prime example of why planning ahead for my personal life seems so weird.” Kate pointed out. “I mean, that’s pretty much a literal fact at this point. Like we’ve both actually done that.”</p>
<p>“Well hopefully the universe learns not to keep testing us then.” Kara said with a giggle.</p>
<p>“Let’s hope…” Kate went quiet for a minute and was clearly lost in thought. Kara let her contemplate the question, enjoying the subtle sounds of Kate’s heartbeat and breathing filling her world. </p>
<p>“I think… I think I want to keep doing what we’re doing.” Kate said eventually. “I mean, we’re making a difference, right? The world’s a better place for us being in it?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to think so.” Kara replied as she gently kissed Kate’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“Maybe that’s enough.” Kate said thoughtfully, the idea still clearly a new one to her. “With Wayne Enterprises helping rebuild Gotham and Batwoman cleaning up the streets with help from her sidekick Supergirl…”</p>
<p>“HEY!”</p>
<p>“Not my words love, the words of Vesper Fairchild herself.”</p>
<p>“I thought you hated her?”</p>
<p>“Not when she makes it easy to score a cheap point at your expense.”</p>
<p>Kara grumbled something unintelligible against Kate’s neck then nipped playfully at the skin.</p>
<p>“Owwmmmmmmmmm do that again.” Kate groaned and Kara was all too eager to comply.</p>
<p>“Damn that feels good….” Kate sighed happily as Kara ran her tongue lightly over the marks she’d just left. “Where was I? Oh, right… so with all that going on plus maybe helping to set the foundations for society to accept Supers as people I kinda feel like I’m in a pretty good place.”</p>
<p>Kara lifted her lips to tickle Kate’s ear as she whispered her reply. “Want to know a secret?”</p>
<p>“Umm, yes?”</p>
<p>“So do I.”</p>
<p>“You… you do?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Wait, why so surprised?” Kara asked, pulling away a little so she could look into Kate’s eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s silly.”</p>
<p>“Tell me.”</p>
<p>“It’s silly!”</p>
<p>“Please tell me?” Kara resisted resorting to promising lewd and possibly impossible acts and just left the question hanging between them. </p>
<p>“Oh… okay, but it’s silly!” </p>
<p>“You said that already.”</p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s… “ Kate sighed and brought her hands up around Kara’s neck, fingers locking together behind her head. “Sorry, it’s just when I start thinking about things like this - where I’m going, where I came from, all that stuff - I realise how badly I tend to screw up my own life. Then I look at you being practically perfect in every way and my brain occasionally…. Starts thinking… that I’m… sorta… holding you back. That I’m not good enough for you WOAH!”</p>
<p>The shout of surprise came as Kate found herself flicked up in the air as a shape blurred beneath her. She landed face-down across Kara’s thighs with a gentle *oof* then let out a cry as a hand moved at super-speed to crack her ass five times in a row. </p>
<p>“Never think that.” Kara said gently, her spare hand rubbing Kate’s spine. “Please? Never ever think that you’re anything but the reason I get out of bed in the morning… assuming you’ve unlocked the cuffs of course.” She offered the last one up with a wicked smile and added another ten hits to the tally. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh myyy….” Kate drooled, still trying to process what had happened but loving the mix of pain and pleasure racing through her. “I mean, yes Mistress.”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Kara let her hand glide over the curve of Kate’s butt and almost came on the spot at the deep purr of appreciation she was rewarded with. “You know that article one of the tabloids in the UK posted about me?”</p>
<p>“Supergirl’s scandalous sex romp with billionaire businesswoman?”</p>
<p>“The other one. And it was Kara’s romp and you know it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean that bullshit ‘what if Supergirl takes over’ thing?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that one. Do you know why it’s bullshit?”</p>
<p>“Uh, because you’re brave and strong and kind and compassionate and would never, ever consider imposing your will on the world much less actually do that?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Kara let her hand roam where it wished over Kate’s back, butt and thighs. “What would be the point? I can already have my wicked way with the most beautiful and all-round best woman in the world, all I’d gain from taking over is paperwork.” She smiled and Kate would swear she could *feel* the sight through her neck. Still she resisted trying to turn around to see it. </p>
<p>“And of course I can impose my will any time you let me.” She threw in another handful of spanks to prove the point though these were delivered closer to human speed so she could enjoy the little cries and moans that came with each one.</p>
<p>“Does it count if I let you?” Kate groaned once Kara was done.</p>
<p>“Of course!”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Otherwise it doesn’t count when I surrender to you and that’d be a tragedy! Plus you’re not really in a position to argue.”</p>
<p>“Ah but that means you can’t do anything if I say no!” Kate pointed out gleefully. </p>
<p>“Very true.” Kara said and rested the flat of her hand on the curve of Kate’s ass. She didn’t move a muscle but just let her hand sit perfectly still. After a few seconds Kate began to wriggle but Kara just kept her hand where it was, moving with the rise and fall of her wife’s body.</p>
<p>“Ummm…. What are you doing?” Kate asked in a half-curious, half-nervous, all-turned on sort of way.</p>
<p>“Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Kara….”</p>
<p>“No, you’re right, I can’t do anything if you don’t let me after all.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Uh… give me a second…”</p>
<p>“Take your time, it’s not like I’m doing anything.”</p>
<p>“I know that!” The words were almost a wail and while Kara managed to catch her laugh she couldn’t quite hide the little shake from her giggles and of course Kate was well positioned to feel them.</p>
<p>“Come on, you clearly want to!”</p>
<p>“More than you can imagine, yes.”</p>
<p>“If it’s anything like the temptation I struggle with when I’ve got you at my mercy I can probably imagine it!”</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>“Kara…”</p>
<p>“But just because I want to doesn’t mean I should!” Kara said, letting a bit of her Supergirl persona slip through. A wicked idea struck her and she leant down to get her lips as close to Kate’s ear as possible without spilling her wife out of her lap. “That would be wrong…” </p>
<p>The words seemed to bypass Kate’s ear, brain and anything in between, arrowing straight between her legs and she felt her resistance melt away.</p>
<p>“Okay, you win, you can do anything you like!” Almost before the last word had left her lips Kate felt the delightful sting as Kara resumed the spanking, this time for a wonderfully agonising twenty strokes mixing up regular and super speed so Kate got an almost ghostly second blow before the first had properly registered. </p>
<p>“Now… still think you’re holding me back?” Kara asked with a certain smugness that restored a little bit of Kate’s normal playful competitive spirit. </p>
<p>“No, I’ve learnt my lesson.” She said and moved like greased lightning to somehow go from lying across Kara’s lap to sitting in it, her legs wrapped around the Kryptonian’s waist as she grabbed her head for a kiss. “For now, anyway.” Kate growled as she pressed herself close to the woman she loved so dearly.  “I’m sure you’ll have to teach me again sometime soon.”</p>
<p>“Probably.” Kara agreed with a grin. “For someone with your track record you seem to struggle with some basic concepts.”</p>
<p>“Maybe my butt isn’t as smart as the rest of me.” Kate teased and instantly regretted it as her mind jumped ahead. “Oh no… don’t….”</p>
<p>“Now Mrs Kane you know that’s not true.” Kara said, barely able to contain her laughter. “After all you are, most definitely, a smart ass.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kate groaned and let her head sink onto Kara’s shoulder. “Kill me now and get it over with.”</p><p>“Only if you can overdose on love and kindness.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s possible.”</p><p>“How about on sex?”</p><p>“Uh… technically yes but with you, no.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I could be on the doorstep of that bright shinning light in the sky and a naked Kara Danvers would be more than enough to pull me back to Earth.”</p><p>“Awwww, that’s… sweet. I think.”</p><p>“It’s supposed to be.” Kate said with a chuckle. “Now as you asked for my vision of the future, how about yours?”</p><p>“Couldn’t we just…”</p><p>“No, no we couldn’t.” Kate said as she started rolling her hips in Kara’s lap to a frustrated whimper from the Girl of Steel. “Aside from anything else… I really want to know.”</p><p>“You… you do?” Kara gasped.</p><p>“Yeah.” Kate said and suddenly all their usual flirty teasing vanished leaving the Kate Kane that only Kara Danvers had ever seen. Soft and vulnerable and seemingly content to be so. “I really do. But only if you want to tell me of course.”</p><p>“I want to.” Kara said. “I just worry it’ll sound odd.”</p><p>“Hey I just told you I thought I wasn’t good enough for you, you’ve got plenty of room to catchup with odd.” Kate pointed out with an encouraging smile.</p><p>“You might be surprised.” </p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>“Okay… uh, are you going to stay there… you are, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Yuuuuuuuup.”</p><p>“Could you at least stop doing…”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Oh come on.”</p><p>“You *spanked* me Mrs Danvers, don’t pretend you didn’t start this!”</p><p>“I… oh, fine. But don’t blame me if the grammar sucks.”</p><p>“I promise not to judge your grammar.” Kate said solemnly then dove forward to suck on Kara’s neck.</p><p>“Oh come on!”</p><p>“You can do that too if you want….”</p><p>“Kate!”</p><p>“Oh… alright, no love bites.” Kate agreed as she let her hands travel down to Kara’s bare sides and started sweeping her fingers gently back and forth across her stomach. “Fair’s fair after all.”</p><p>Kara groaned and nodded her agreement.</p><p>“Alright. Well… oh damn that’s good… I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently.”</p><p>“Clark?”</p><p>“Yeah. But not just him. Alex and Kelly are about to get that adoption paperwork finished off too, Nia and Brainy are… having very odd conversations I wish I didn’t know about…” Kara paused to let Kate’s snort of laughter fade.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, it’s just…” Another chuckle rumbled through Kate’s body. “Brainy trying to brainysplain the birds and the bees to Nia is just too funny.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t say that if you were there when it happened.” Kara grumbled. “The point being an awful lot of people I know seem to be thinking about kids.”</p><p>“And?” Kate asked, keeping her tone carefully neutral. </p><p>“And… I’m not sure I want to do that.”</p><p>“Think about them or have them?”</p><p>“The latter.” Kara said with a grin. “They’re not so scary I can’t think about them!”</p><p>“Hey you never know what scares people!” Kate pointed out.</p><p>“They’re kids not clowns.”</p><p>“Now that one I’m with you on.”</p><p>“Creepy permanent smiling faces….”</p><p>“If you ever want to get that out your system let me know, I’ve got just the… clown for you to punch in the face.” Kate’s eyes flashed even as she tried to keep the mood light and, naturally, Kara noticed.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll just content myself with the thought of you punching him into orbit.”</p><p>“Does that help?”</p><p>“Surprisingly enough, yes. Now back to the kid conversation…”</p><p>“Oh, right!” Kara blinked and forced herself to concentrate. “There’s kinda two parts to it… the obvious one is bringing a child into our lives is… umm, complicated.”</p><p>“And dangerous?”</p><p>“Yeah, that too.” Kara admitted. “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.”</p><p>“Understandable.” Kate said with another soft smile. “And for what it’s worth I’m with you on that. What’s the second part?”</p><p>“That’s the odd one.” Kara said with a sigh. “I was thinking about all this over the last few months and kept getting really nervous about it. For the life of me I couldn’t figure out why! And then, one day, I got angry at myself for feeling that way and just took off. Cruised the length of the country trying to clear my head. And somewhere over Kentucky it hit me…”</p><p>Kara paused and Kate gave her time and space, her hands on Kara’s hips but the teasing touch frozen as she supported her wife with everything she had to offer. Kara smiled as she noticed the differences and brought her hands down to wrap over Kate’s in thanks.</p><p>“I know I’m… well, I’m pretty messed up after everything that happened.” Kara said slowly. “I’ve gotten really good at hiding it but it’s all still lurking in me somewhere. The pain’s gone away over the years but I hadn’t realised what lay beneath all the good memories I’ve built up as, as scar tissue since I came to Earth.” She looked at Kate and there were tears in her eyes. </p><p>“I’m scared Kate, so scared of it happening again!” She wiped a hand angrily at her cheek and shook her head. “Which is stupid, I know, the planet’s not likely to just explode! But the thought of losing everything… all over again… just thinking of losing you is hard enough but at least we’d go down together, at least we could fight! But… but….” Her voice faltered and more tears fell. Somehow, before she could move to clear them away, Kate was already there, her fingers gently swiping the tears from Kara’s cheeks and her lips following behind, warming the skin where they’d touched.</p><p>“It’s okay… it’s okay….” Kate whispered, pressing herself closer. “I’m here.”</p><p>Kara wrapped her wife in her arms and held on like the world really would end if she lost her grip. The tears still fell… but somehow that’s all they were. Tears, not the full blown sobs she’d expected to wrack her body if she talked about this. Kate’s presence was an anchor, a rock… a shield from the worst of the pain.</p><p>“Sorry.” Kara whispered once the worst had passed. “I didn’t mean to….”</p><p>“Kara. If the next words out of your mouth are any variation on ‘spoil the mood’ you’re sleeping on the couch for the next month.” Kate said and laughed gently at Kara’s look of surprise and outrage. “You didn’t spoil anything you dork.”</p><p>“But we were…”</p><p>“And we can pick up right where we left off anytime we want.” Kate said, proving her point by squeezing her thighs tight around Kara’s waist and doing something with her hips that had Kara both gasping and swearing that Kate had just managed to pass through herself. “But the whole point of being the respective loves of each others lives is we can share anything.”</p><p>“You’re going to get me crying again…” Kara said with a warm smile.</p><p>“Want me to try and guess what you were going to say instead?” Kate offered.</p><p>“I…. Yes. Yes please.” Kara said after a moment’s thought. “I’d actually really like to know.”</p><p>“You promise not to throw me into the next state if I get it wrong?”</p><p>“Of course. Next county at the most.”</p><p>“How reassuring.” Kate said with a wink. “Alright… I think you’re putting yourself in your mother’s place.” Kara’s mouth dropped open in shock and Kate continued into the silence. “You’ve always been focused on what you went through - rightly, by the way, that was… horrible - and of course you’ve always understood on an intellectual level what it must have been like for them. But now you’re connecting on an emotional level and that must hurt like hell.”</p><p>“Uh…. Yes?” Kara stammered. “How did you know that?”</p><p>“Because I’ve been there.” Kate said with a sympathetic smile. “Only, me being me and you being you, my version was a bit more angry.”</p><p>“I don’t… wait, the car?”</p><p>“Yeah. For so many years I blamed Batman for what happened. Wondered how he could have done it, how he chose stopping Joker over saving us. Woke up screaming from nightmares where I didn’t get out, where Beth’s hand on my ankle pulled me back in… it wasn’t fun times.”</p><p>“Oh Kate…”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Kate reassured the blonde. “It sucked but it’s also a long time ago. Which is kinda the point I guess… I blamed Batman. Always saw him looking down at me, at us, as the car fell… and then I put on the cowl. Then I found out there isn’t always a good answer, that you can’t get things right all the time. I found out what actually happened that night and had to face the truth that he did everything ‘right’, that it wasn’t his fault… and the nightmares changed so I was looking down at the car as it fell, that it was Batwoman letting that happen. That I let it happen.”</p><p>She drew a deep breath and took Kara’s face in her hands, leaning in to kiss her slowly and with so much care it was as if Kara was made of glass. “You changed that. Not all at once but you helped me live with it.”</p><p>“I… I did? How?”</p><p>“Just by being in my life. By bringing a sense of… of perspective to it all. A sense of…” Kate smiled softly. “Of hope. I know I’m meant to be this big bad brave Bat… and I’d like to think most of the time I am… but sometimes it gets too much. And every single time I feel like I’m going to fall you catch me. You make the difference. With you at my side I’m fearless Kara. With you at my side I can fly.”</p><p>“Kate…” Kara leant in and kissed her with the same soft tenderness, lost for words but suddenly not needing them.</p><p>“Kids, or lack thereof, doesn’t bother me my love.” Kate whispered. “We can always keep that option open but at least right now I’m good either way.”</p><p>“You are?”</p><p>“Yeah. And that’s another big change by the way, not that long ago I’d have run away screaming from the very idea!”</p><p>“And that changed… because of me?”</p><p>“Of course. I told you, with you I’m fearless. Of kids and clowns.” Kate laughed and was relieved to see Kara joining in. “Plus you can speed-change diapers so….”</p><p>It wasn’t a great joke but it was good enough to switch the mood and Kara burst into giggles.</p><p>“As for putting yourself in your parents shoes….” Kate continued, not wanting to leave that thread hanging. “Give it time. You’ve only just started to explore that on an emotional level, it’ll hurt for a while.”</p><p>“I know.” Kara admitted. “But I can handle anything if you’re with me.”</p><p>“Anything?” Kate said with a raised eyebrow that Kara knew meant trouble.</p><p>“Anything Kate Kane!” She said and dove in for a kiss that was anything but soft and gentle. Kate’s laughter was lost in Kara’s lips and tongue so she dropped her hands back down to Kara’s bare waist and tickled as hard as she could in retaliation. Kara jumped in surprise but recovered quickly enough that they didn’t come back down! Instead Kara was just sitting on air, her wife wrapped around her as the kiss continued and the tickling built and built…</p><p>“Glad to hear it.” Kate gasped as they finally broke apart for air. “Why are we six foot off the ground?”</p><p>“Hey, you said you could fly when you’re with me…” Kara said with something resembling a straight face which instantly cracked at the pained expression she got in return.</p><p>“Really? Really that’s the best you can come up with?”</p><p>“All my thinking is going in to not just tearing your clothes off right here right now.”</p><p>“Now why on earth would you resist that temptation?” Kate said seductively giving Kara another squeeze with her thighs.  </p><p>“Well where’s the challenge in that?” Kara asked with a knowing look.</p><p>“You want a challenge? Alright then… strip tickle!” Kate said improvising wildly. “Three lives, top, bottom and underwear. Ask for mercy, lose a life.”</p><p>“And to the winner?”</p><p>‘Oh we’ll both be winners, don’t worry about that.” Kate said with a look that threatened to set Kara’s top on fire before they’d even begun. “Ready?”</p><p>“Re… wait a second.” Kara’s hands blurred and Kate’s t-shirt suddenly went from tucked in to rolled neatly up to cup the bottom of her breasts. “Okay, now we’re ready!” Four hands rested on bare ribs, blue eyes locked on blue eyes.</p><p>“One.” Kate said breathlessly.</p><p>“Two.” Kara matched her, clearly buzzing with excitement.</p><p>“Three!” Both women flicked a single finger on a patch of skin no more than an inch across.</p><p>“Mercy!” Two voices said the word as one and within a second two white tops fluttered to the ground. Another flicker of fingers with the lightest of touches….</p><p>“Mercy!” Skirt and jeans followed the tops and there was a moment of silence in the air above the blanket.</p><p>“So you’re not wearing…”</p><p>“And nor are you….”</p><p>“So what do we do for a third round?”</p><p>You want to know what we do Mrs Danvers? Put us back on the ground, get on top of me and we’ll see who calls the other’s name first.”</p><p>“And they win…. What, exactly?”</p><p>“The only prize that matters my love.” Kate purred as they started to sink to the waiting blanket. “The chance to play again….”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So… did your Kate Kane experience meet expectations?” Kate asked slightly smugly as she wrapped herself around her wife’s body, the gentle twitches of the aftershocks still rumbling through the Kryptonian. It had been an... interesting flight back to their hotel with Kara proving she could, in fact, fly while Kate made her climax. Staying the right way up though had proved more of a challenge so Kate had waited until there was a mattress under them before really going to town. </p><p>“Met? No.” Kara said softly, squirming around to face those beautiful eyes and hold her close. “You surpassed every expectation and fantasy I could possibly have. Just like always.” A kiss, soft and tender, followed and Kara would swear Kate was practically purring by the time their lips separated. “You’re amazing, thank you.”</p><p>“Thank me? No no no, thank you!” Kate teased.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Kate laughed, her hands tracing down Kara’s spine. “For letting me so much as look at this perfect body, let alone touch you! For being the most responsive lover I could imagine, for being the healthiest addiction I’ve ever had, for… for… “ Her expression suddenly went soft and she traced Kara’s cheek and jaw with a fingertip. “For being in my life. For loving me.”</p><p>“Always and forever.” Kara replied in the same soft, tender tone. “Or at least until you find someone better than me.” As an outraged look at the very thought spread over Kate’s face Kara couldn’t keep from laughing and buried her face in Kate’s neck and shoulder, giggles racing through her.</p><p>“Now you know that’s never going to happen!” Kate said, poking Kara’s ribs for emphasis. “Not only could no-one ever live up to you but who else is going to trust me enough to share their heart like that?”</p><p>“You’re…. You’re not mad about that?” Kara asked, a little worried. “I mean… we went for a quiet night alone and I bring up something that big without warning and….” There was a sharp crack as Kate brought the flat of her hand down on Kara’s naked ass though of course with her powers in full effect the last daughter of Krypton barely felt it. </p><p>“Mad? No. Of course not. I’m just glad that you trust me enough to do that!” She paused then grinned evilly. “Of course the therapy bill is gonna be impressive!”</p><p>“Wait, what was everything we just did!” Kara asked, pulling back a little to bring her best pout into play. “Surely that paid the bill?”</p><p>“That was what you wanted my love.” Kate said sweetly. “It just happened to be what I wanted too. No no, payment will come later once I’ve figured out what it should be.”</p><p>“Mmmm, do tell.” Kara said with a grin, squirming encouragingly against her naked wife.</p><p>“Hmmm… tie you up naked and powerless surrounded by the finest ice-cream and force you to watch it melt?”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Of course I would… creature of the night, remember? I’m supposed to be mean.”</p><p>“But that’s taking it too far!”</p><p>“No, taking it too far would be fashioning said ice cream into long, probing shapes and fucking you with ‘em one at a time so your own body heat melts them while your insides freeze.”</p><p>“KATE!” Kara looked genuinely horrified… though Kate couldn’t help but notice that her squirming seemed to have gotten a lot more urgent. “That’s…. that’s….”</p><p>“Mean?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>“So on brand, good to know…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>“Or what, exactly?”</p><p>“Or… or….” Kara racked her brains trying to think of an equivalent punishment and drawing a blank.</p><p>“I’m waiting…”</p><p>The teasing smugness knocked something loose and a flash of inspiration hit the Kryptonian. “Or I’ll tie you to a chair in front of the bed and make you watch as I screw Sara.”</p><p>Kate swallowed hard as that particular mental image crashed home. She recovered quickly but knew that even such a small moment would have been like screaming at the top of her lungs as far as Kara was concerned. </p><p>“You’d need to get Ava to agree so that’s not happening.”</p><p>“Maybe. But I’m sure there’s something she wants that I can offer.” Kara let her hands drop to grab Kate’s butt. “A chance at this ass perhaps.”</p><p>“Kara…”</p><p>“Or, who knows, maybe she’s got some Ikea furniture that needs assembling. Either way we could sort something out.” Kara said brightly, leaning in for a quick kiss that was only slightly spoiled by both women trying not to laugh. </p><p>“Hey…” Kate said gently. “Can I just check something?”</p><p>“Ummm, yes?”</p><p>“You know that you’re really the only person I want in this whole universe, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. And you know that goes both ways, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kate smiled a little self-consciously. “Sorry, it’s just…”</p><p>“I know.” Kara replied, the same look mirrored on her face. “It’s fun to fantasise and we’re incredibly lucky to get to do… what we do… with the people we do. But it doesn’t hurt to check every now and then we’re both okay with it.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Kate blushed and shook her head in disbelief. “How did I get this lucky?”</p><p>“No idea but if you want to get lucky…” Kara ran a hand slowly down Kate’s stomach, her destination obvious.</p><p>“So soon?” Kate teased. “Why Mrs Danvers, your powers of recovery are positively… super.”</p><p>“Mmm, you better believe it.” Kara purred, leaning in for another kiss… and jerking back as the door to the bedroom crashed open and a Liverpudlian in a trench coat walked in.</p><p>“Morning ladies, if I’m interrupting feel free to carry on.”</p><p>“John, what the fuck!” Kara yelled, her arm moving at super-speed to catch the Batarang Kate had instinctively retrieved from its position taped to the side of the bed before slinging it at the intruder.</p><p>“If the world’s not ending get the fuck out Constantine!” Kate added, eyes blazing.</p><p>“Well that’s handy…” John replied with a grin, dropping down into the big over-stuffed love seat by the window. </p><p>“Why are you still here?” Kate demanded as she passed the edge of the blanket up to her wife who pulled it tight to her chin.</p><p>“World’s ending of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… funny story that needs a bit of background. In order to keep doing a new ‘episode’ every week I need to do a pretty full-on writing schedule in-between actually working for a living. In practice that means posting a new story on Sunday and maybe getting a little bit of time to start the next. Then Monday through Friday sees about, oh, three thousand words a day before giving way to editing on Saturday (and Sunday morning if things are tight). By and large this works reasonably well and hasn’t caused a mental breakdown. Well, not a significant one anyway.</p>
<p>Now this week’s entry was pretty much finished early! Thursday night I put the finishing touches in place leaving a little gentle editing for Friday and maybe, just maybe, a day off on Saturday to start a re-watch of Legend of Korra. Hooray! And then I woke up on Friday morning and realised everything I’d done was wrong….</p>
<p>The story itself was decent and the erotic action certainly earns the archive tag but for some reason it all went down a route that just didn’t… fit with the rest of this ‘season’. I know where I *wanted* it to go but the way it panned out didn’t feel right. At all. And as it was a fundamental cock-up on my part that meant starting over, on Friday, to get a completely new version ready for today. Literally nothing could be reused. </p>
<p>So if you’re wondering why this one isn’t *quite* as explicit as I was warning about last week…. That’s why. Change of plan, change of pace and we end up with something a little sweeter and I think a great deal more heartwarming. Plus I love the idea of Kate discovering, off-camera, that sex while flying is only a good idea if there’s an autopilot or your Kryptonian partner comes equipped with a seat belt…</p>
<p>However that original story *will* be coming at some point. It might get posted as a stand-alone entry or there’s a literary device it might fit in further down the road. Either way I’ll try to just drop a footnote at the end to let you know and you can make your own mind up as to what works in this increasingly weird canon. </p>
<p>As it is hope everyone enjoyed this version and buckle up as we start the ride towards the end of this particular arc. Wonder Woman! Themyscira! A potential guest star if I remember to write them in! And Kara having to take over for Kate (oooh spoiler! Or is it!?!?)! All this and much much more as I try and meet a decent word count!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>